Sixteen
by Camaro-2000
Summary: What happens when Kagome gets into the bad side of school and the bad side of life. When she starts hanging with the badest people in school. and gets pulled into the life of acholo, drugs and violence. Rated M for violence drug use and etc....


Sixteen

**A/N this whole fic is in Kagomes pov and if I change that I'llmake sure I post it at the beginning of that chap much love plz read and review **

**Ja ne**

**Chapter 1: Yesterday **

Yesterday was the day I thought I might not have lived much longer. I was walking down the hall and I was ran into by this one guy who made me bump into her. By her I mean Jersey the schools bad ass. Which at the time I bumped her she happened to be standing with her buds. Jersey was feared by most and envied by others. She was always driving this nice bad ass car. Known as her Camaro. If anyone touched that car and left one mark you where dead. This one girl left the tiniest scratch and I think she's still not out of the hospital. And then they're where other times when she would come to school on her motorcycle. She knew a lot of what most of the guys knew and a lot more then some of the others.

She has a boyfriend doesn't go to are school though. Rumor has it he's off at Law school some have seen him pick her up a couple of times on a Friday I guess home to see her for the weekend. She was almost always with her gang. We all had to wear are school uniforms but she never did, nor any of her gang. She always had her hair either Red or another funky color. Rumor has it that her hair isn't natural red but that's what I've always seen it as. She has her lip pierced right in the middle and is a total anarchy person. She spends a lot of time getting lectured by the teachers for the way she acts and dresses. And all they get in return is her cussing them out.

She also comes to school stoned sometimes. She also smokes you see her standing by her car lighting up even though where not supposed to smoke on school grounds. I wondered at one time what would it be like to be like her. I always wondered that but never said it out loud. I also didn't know my day would come so soon in fact. And that day just happened to be yesterday.

I was walking out of school when. I stopped to put my books in my bag. And then from behind me I heard someone call. "So hey Ms. Goodie goodie Tu. shoes. You wanna smoke?" That's when I turned to see Jersey standing there holding out a pack of cigarettes, smoking one herself. "No thank you." I replied. "Whatever." Jersey said going back to smoking her cigarette. "Thanks anyways I guess." I replied looking down at my books trying to stuff them in my bag.

"No prob. Hey want some help with that?" Jersey asked not even waiting for a reply. Jersey walked over towards me cigarette in her mouth and her pack hanging out of her back pocket. She held the bag for me while I slipped my books in. "Thanks." I replied looking down. "So where you off to now not skipping school are we?" Jersey asked. "No I got gym." I replied to Jersey. But before Jersey could say anything a boy walked out the door Jersey was standing near. Almost getting hit with the door. "Hey you stupid little prick watch where you goin. Fuckin dick." Jersey said giving the boy that walked out a hard shove.

The boy soon turned out to be HoJo. "Come on you let's get to gym. Before where late." Hojo said spinning me around and walking off towards the gym building. "Thanks for waiting for me." HoJo said as they where walking across the courtyard. "No problem." I replied. Even though I wasn't really waiting for him. "Hey you wanna hook up Friday night?" Hojo asked. "Yah. Why not?" I replied walking off into the gym and into the girl's locker room.

I heard a car horn honk behind me not thinking it was for me I kept walking. "Hey you?" I looked up and came eye to eye with Jersey. "Like a ride?" Jersey said stopping right beside me. "Get in I'll give you a lift." Jersey said motioning towards the passenger door. I opened it and got in. "So I know you know my name considering most of everyone knows me even the new kids. But I don't know yours." Jersey said taking a CD out of the stereo and cranking up the radio. "Kagome." I replied not wanting to look strait at her not sure of what she'd do. "I'm going to just call you Kae." Jersey said taking a fast outing of the school parking lot. I could hear a couple of horns honking loud behind us.

"So you wanna go home get out of that stupid uniform and hang. I can show you a fun time. Don't worry I won't rape you I'm taken." Jersey said giving her a side-glance and a quick smirk. "OK sounds like fun." I replied. Man quiet a few others would die to be in my shoes right now.

After we had stopped by my house and I got to change into my after school clothes Jersey and me where off. I was quiet sure on where we where heading all I knew is that it would be some bad hard rock place. Or some kind of club from what I heard bout the places in where Jersey hung out. "So where are we headed?" I asked watching everything around us fly by as I watched out the window.

"Here." Jersey replied pulling into the parking lot of a club known as the Destiny. From what I've heard of this place it was a really hard-core club and I was about to walk into it with one of the one of my schools major bad asses. What will they all think of me and what will people at school think of me now?


End file.
